


Lack of Discretion

by kipli



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Danse not quite as clueless about sex than my other fic, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Paladin Danse really enjoys mods, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Rough Sex, Rushed Sex, Smut, Top Danse/Bottom SS, aka before you can actually romance him in game, alludes to culter past, and the SS who bends over their work station to place them, and ya know acting not like a tin can, armor bench kink, bisexual sole survivor, but still an idiot about relationships, silly paladins, take on Danse's rep gain from upgrading gear near him, therefore out of canon romance, work bench kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse lurks while watching Sole Survivor Daniel upgrade his gear. His appreciation for the Knight's backside isn't as discreet as he'd like to think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Discretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillabuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillabuzz/gifts).



> As it says in the tags, this is set before Blind Betrayal, and therefore before you can actually romance Paladin Danse in game. This then doesn't have a lot of angst or issues brought on by that reveal. There are no spoilers for it whatsoever in the fic. Just a bit of work bench porn because of course it had to be done.

A flush crept up the back of Danse's neck as he watched from a discreet distance. He was about ten paces behind and slightly to the left. Far back enough not to be looming over the Knight but close enough to see the way those trousers hugged tighter to the backside of the man bent over the armor station. He was to the left so that Daniel's face was pointed away from him as he worked. Not that he didn't want to also drink in the sight of his charge – the man had no idea how distracting his eyes were every time he looked at Danse – but the Paladin knew he had an awful poker face, especially with this sort of situation, so he did his best to hide it. Not that it kept him from leering...

Daniel swore under his breath as a new modification to his chest piece refused to stay in place. He pressed strong, long fingers down against the leather and then shifted his weight forward and down in an attempt to jam it on hard. Shoulders bunched. There was a hard thump. Daniel grunted in this low, guttural rumble that sent a shiver down Danse.

Oh yes, this was definitely leering. Perhaps even swooning. Danse shifted to standing behind the barrel that was holding the leather gloves he was pretending to polish. He needed something blocking any evidence of his enjoyment. It had been so long since he'd found someone so attractive. He'd noticed his fellow soldiers, made mental notes on their physiques or abilities, but none made _everything_ distracting.

Frustration mounted as the mod still refused to snap down. Daniel snarled another few choice words about the leather's mother while inspecting everything to be certain it should theoretically fit. Upon everything passing inspection, he tossed the chest piece back down and then gave shoving it in to place one final epic try, actually lifting a knee up onto the station's table in a desperate attempt to get enough leverage, half climbing onto the table to do so. He groaned in frustration at the immense effort.

Danse's knees nearly gave out at the sight and sound of it all. Blood rushed south faster than he'd ever experienced, actually making him truly light headed, even as his face now burned with an appreciative blush. He'd gone from happily approving of the view to achingly hard in seconds. Daniel's ass was on full display, trousers straining not to rip at the position, hips swaying some at the combined effort of all his lean but muscle form could manage. Bare arms clenched and pushed. Long bangs fell forward out of Danse's sight. Sweat slicked and flushed skin along his neck and throat. And the groan... deep and slightly angry but not at all hard to twist in his mind into something far more...

“ _Fuck_...” The husky swear escaped his lips too quickly to stop. It was a quiet little exhale. It shouldn't have cut through the storage room like it did yet it carried clearly across the space between them.

The world seemed to stop.

Daniel's head turned to look back at Danse over his shoulder.

Danse dropped his gaze immediately to the forgotten leather glove in his hand and furiously attempted to look busy, even as his face and neck turned bright red in embarrassment. Who knows. Perhaps it wasn't obvious what he'd been reacting to. Sure. Yes. Of course. Daniel was making quite the ruckus over there. He could have been annoyed at a soldier getting that worked up over one mod. Precisely. Yes.

He schooled his feature, cursing his blushing but ignoring it, and looked curtly up at the armor bench, prepared to ramble off a list of safety protocols Daniel was currently ignoring.

The plan immediately failed.

Daniel had both his feet firmly back on the ground but he was now bent completely forward, elbows resting on the bench and his ass on glorious display, even while the bastard propped his chin on his bent hand and grinned at Danse. A pleased but coy grin.

Danse fumbled with the polish and instantly lost control of the small jar. It leapt from his fingers and rolled off to somewhere but he really didn't care, since now Daniel was positively glowing with that smile, aimed right at him.

“So you like to _watch_ , Paladin?”

He cleared his throat and shook his head as he ripped his eyes away from Daniel to look down. “No, I um – I didn't mean...”

Daniel's voice carried his smug pleasure even as Danse kept his gaze down. “I knew you liked me patching things up but I should have figured it out sooner with _where_ exactly you always decided to stand.”

“I didn't mean...” He repeated himself, his voice faltering, and then shame washed over him. He did mean to leer. He should have better control over himself. He was supposed to be setting an example, not teaching young recruits that it was fine to leer at your comrade's backside. A look was one thing but to constantly seek out opportunities to stare when the other party wasn't privy to your interests? No matter that he lacked very much experience in all this, he should have known better, conducted himself better. He was supposed to be _training_ this Knight.

His shoulders slumped as he timidly lifted his gaze to meet Daniel's. “I am sorry. I won't excuse myself. I promise to act appropriately as your commanding officer, and if you so desire, I can have myself replaced so not to-”

His words slowed to a stop as Daniel's features fell from their smile to immediate concern. He pushed himself upright on his feet and marched toward Danse. “If you pull a _no fraternization rule_ on me now, I _will_ kill you.”

Danse took a step back as Daniel strode in to his personal space, raising both his eyebrows at the demand. “I don't understand... I was... leering and...” He cleared his throat to keep from blushing all the harder at saying it aloud.

“Oh I'm aware. Took me too long, but I'm aware.” Daniel's lips quirked in to a little smile again as he tilted his head up at Danse. “Did it look like I was _upset_ about it, sir?”

Realization slowly dawned on Danse as he answered, “I... suppose not, no...”

Daniel took a step in close again and this time Danse stayed put. “I don't want anyone else watching my _back_ but you, sir. Understand? No running away. No replacing yourself.” He leaned in closer and quite nearly purred, “I want _you_ , Paladin Danse.”

Danse swallowed hard, his mind reeling at hearing that particular phrase on Daniel's lips, but he nodded immediately in response.

The air hung heavy between them as Danse looked on in wonder at Daniel appraising him with those mesmerizing eyes. His heart wanted to hammer out of his chest and he didn't dare to breathe.

Daniel leaned in closer as his eyes met Danse's. He hovered tantalizingly close as he sighed, “You could have told me, you idiot.”

“I...” The Paladin struggled to get his own mouth to work, the air feeling heavy in his lungs and his thoughts endlessly distracted by Daniel's proximity. He felt a wash of shame as he had to drop his gaze to manage to speak, unable to do so facing Daniel head on. His voice a low rumble of concern, “I'm supposed to be tutoring you in the ways of the Brotherhood. I shouldn't allow myself to be... so distracted. You're under my command. We're at war with the Institute. And you...” He took an unsteady breath before pushing to say what had truly haunted him. “You have a son. You had a wife. I thought maybe... you probably wouldn't want... what with... me... being...” Rejection was not something he'd never experienced, not like it would be, if Daniel knew and then didn't reciprocate. He didn't know how he could possibly handle that sort of rejection.

Daniel huffed a laugh. A short, clipped laugh. It didn't hold any disgust but it wasn't the reaction Danse was expecting. He brought his gaze up to see the amused look on Daniel's face.

“I'm _pretty_ sure bisexuals still exist, even after the end of the world or whatever,” the blonde man chuckled. Then his features soften to a look that could only be described as adoring. “Seriously, Danse. You have no idea how cute you are when you're this clueless.”

Danse blinked as his mind rushed to catch up tot he information. He hadn't really dared to hope... His eyebrows raised at the realization of it all. “So then, you _are_ interested?”

Daniel chuckled and covered his eyes and half his face with a hand. “You've got to be kidding me, mister, seriously?” He dropped his hand and reached to press the palm of it to Danse's chest, pushing firmly enough to get Danse moving backwards. “Paladin Danse, I hereby formally and unequivocally submit to you that I do indeed find you attractive.” Danse nearly tripped up against a chair. “And you don't need to hide the fact that you pop a hard on every time I'm bent over a work bench.” Danse turned bright pink as he was push back and fetched up against the nearest cement wall of the Red Rocket they'd claimed. “And furthermore, I am very amicable to the idea of a relationship. An actual relationship.” Danse nodded with wide-eyed but emphatic enthusiasm. Daniel twisted his fingers in the thin cotton of Danse's shirt and tugged firmly at the collar, pulling Danse down so their eyes were level and their noses brushed. “I demand hand holding, kissing you whenever it pleases me, and most importantly, you bending me over anything you'd like, any time you'd like. I've been interested for fucking _months_ , you silly walking tin can.”

Danse's mind more or less shut down at the thrust of words and demands and everything he'd ever honestly wanted to hear from Daniel.

And then Daniel kissed him. Lips supple. Mouth open. Those particular lips and that outstanding mouth. Daniel.

Danse answered by deepening the kiss, tilting his head, taking the lead from Daniel as he wrapped larger arms around the man. Daniel gave a happy little huff in to the kiss and that was it. The kiss shifted from something declaring interest in to something far more hungry. Wet and sloppy. Daniel pressed himself tighter, flushed all down the front of Danse's chest and hips, and Danse reciprocated with greedy hands sliding down to cup over those trousers and squeezing at the ass that had taunted him for ages.

Daniel actually moaned. Moaned for _him_ , not for some faulty piece of equipment. Moaned and hitched a leg up over Danse's, struggling to press himself tighter to Danse, as his hand released his shirt and he reached up to instead wrap his arms around behind Danse's neck. Hips pressed together. An answering hard tent rubbed against the aching cock roaring back to the front of Danse's thoughts. The world tilted slightly to understand clearly what Daniel wanted, and what he wanted was him. It was surreal and heady in the best of ways. Everything rushed headlong forward with abandon.

Danse shifted his hold on Daniel's ass and easily lifted the man clinging to him, not breaking the ravenous kisses. There was a pleased noise uttered in to them as Daniel was carried the few paces back to the work bench. It was ridiculous. He should be carrying Daniel off to the one bed that the Knight had claimed. Something slow. Something as adoring as he felt towards the other man. But the image was stamped in Danse's mind now and the offer from Daniel and the charged electricity between them and the longing for months and the way Daniel was now ripping at his clothing and pawing at the front of Danse's pants... yeah slow was not going to be an option.

Kisses finally broke in favor of heated panting as clothing was discarded and stripped off one another. Danse had but one heartbeat to worry about being a disappointment in any way when fully naked. Then Daniel's hand was wrapped around Danse's cock and stroking.

“ _Perfect, so perfect_ ” was all Daniel could get out before he was smothered in another hard kiss from Danse that muffled his words in to a moan.

Nimble fingers stroked, touched, teased him as he hadn't been touched by someone else in a very long time. _Cutler..._ It ached but nothing washed over him back then like it did now for Daniel. Everything with Daniel was so much _more_.

Danse found his senses enough to reach for Daniel's cock in return, the warmth and weight familiar and yet different. He stroked but lacked the finesse of Daniel's touch on a cock that wasn't his own. It didn't seem to matter as Daniel moaned and thrust forward. The two of them were lost in strokes and touches and thrusts while the wet kisses went on and on. 

Eventually Daniel broke them and pulled away panting. He released Danse who gave a low disapproving growl at the entire proceedings stopping. Daniel quirked a grin and slipped further out of Danse's hold. “ _I know what you want, Paladin._ ” He gave a knock to the work bench as he stepped over their discarded clothing. Danse actually blushed at the insinuation, even while standing hard and naked in front of the man. Daniel chuckled and paused to squeeze Danse's forearm before stepping further away. “You stay _right_ there,” he sighed happily. “We're not using spit or any of the oils in here.” He made a face at a can of motor oil as he hastily ducked out of the work room and out of sight to the small kitchen.

Of course. They would need... help. Danse's cock twitched at the idea of what exactly was being planned, precum aching out but not nearly enough to be of any use. Danse struggled not to touch himself. He'd never been this turned on but forced to wait. Maybe they should just... get off together, let things build again. He whined in frustration to himself at the thought of it but it might be for the best.

Then Daniel returned, sauntering in like it was no fucking big deal to be walking around the place naked and hard, and actually licked his lips at the sight of Danse waiting like a statue where he'd left him. Daniel took his time crossing the room again while opening the bottle of cooking oil. “You are a model soldier, sir.”

Danse visibly shivered at the cheeky comment. He couldn't tear his eyes from the bottle even as he forced himself to question, “ _Are you sure... perhaps we should do... something else..._ ”

Daniel paused in front of him and took stock of the man in front of him before he asked in a purr, “You don't want to fuck me, Paladin?”

There was only a loud groan at the question in return. Danse had to reach for the work bench to steady himself as his whole body sung with a resounding _YES_ in answer. He closed his eyes to keep it together.

He felt slicked fingers brush up from his balls along his cock as Daniel stepped close, oiling him down.

“I want you to stop second guessing, mister. I want you to let go. I don't want to be able to sit tomorrow. I want you. Now.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Danse growled between clenched teeth, eyes fluttering open as he leaned forward for a kiss. Hard. Insistent. Taking control again.

Items on the armor bench were tossed off in one arm sweep and Daniel was back to having his chest bent down over the table. Only this time he was wearing not a stitch of clothing and a strong hand gripped at his shoulder. “ _Yes yes yes_ ” repeated from Daniel's mouth as he spread his legs, ass up in the air, Danse pressing the head of his cock to that tight ring of muscle.

It was faster than it should have been but it was as slow as Danse could manage in his current state. He paused here and there at Daniel's moans, letting him adjust, before pushing in further, but he'd definitely be feeling guilty later, regardless of Daniel having wished for it to be this quick.

He paused buried completely to the hilt. He was panting in ragged, husky gasps. He was covered in perspiration already just from trying to stay in control of his faculties. His mouth hung open, marvelling down at the sight of the Knight bent over the armor bench and moaning incoherently at the cock up his ass. Tight heat and the firmest of grips. That round ass bounced as Danse gave an experimental short thrust. Daniel cried out in pleasure. That was it. Everything snapped.

Danse let go. It wasn't slow. It wasn't particularly sensual. It was more rough, more needy, more desperate and hungry. It was a release of every stolen look and every wishful night with hope tossed aside in favor of not ruining their friendship and camaraderie. Slicked skin smacked against skin. Tight and vice-like hands gripped at one another. Daniel clung to the bench with one hand and reach up and behind with the other, eventually getting a fistful of hair as Danse bent over him at one point.

It didn't last. It couldn't last. It wasn't meant to last. It was a release and an acknowledgement of pent up wants and desires.

Danse's moans went up in pitch, his hips stuttering in their frantic thrusts, as he neared the edge. Daniel soaked in the sound of the man's voice shuddering as he came. Danse's cock thrust in deep and ground against Daniel's prostate as he pulsed. The big lug of a man shuddered from head to toe, hands reaching to Daniel's hips to try and steady himself, as his legs turned to jelly.

Daniel was so close, so fucking close. He rocked his hips, grinding against that still hard cock inside of himself. Then a large hand reached around his hip and stroked. That did it. Daniel cried out the Paladin's name as he joined him, coming and squeezing around Danse's already overly sensitized cock.

“ _Daniel... fuck..._ ” Danse growled as he lowered his head down on to Daniel's shoulder, panting in rushing gasps, shaking against the other man.

They melted in to a heap against the bench, not exactly the most comfortable but the most reliable means to staying half upright.

This was incredible. Unbelievable. He couldn't remember a time he'd been more happy. Daniel. His Knight. His.

“Oh mister,” Daniel sighed dreamily against the dirty wood, eyes closed but the largest grin on his face. “You should have done that months ago. First time I bent over in front of you. Fuck.”

Danse pressed a grin to Daniel's shoulder and then retorted, “But then you wouldn't have been able to stand up straight for your first meeting with Elder Maxson.”

Daniel burst out in to laughter.

 

END


End file.
